Cheaters
by Suchan and Twelve
Summary: COMPLETE! Children of the Red King Manfred and Asa's relationship is on the rocks again as Manfred realizes he may have feelings for someone else. When he loses them both and comes to his senses, what's it going to take to get Asa back? Slash,obviously.
1. Straying Thoughts

Cheaters : Chapter 1

Children of the Red King Ficlet

By Suchan deFamine

Warnings: Slash. Pottymouthing. Angsty situations. Cheating.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Not really… just thanks guys for reading Somewhere I Belong and all my other CRK stuff. This, once again, stars Asa and Manfred, and just for fun I'm throwing in someone else….

Let's go.

:P

"Disperse!"

The students stood and left the dining hall in a hurry. Swept along by the tsunami of kids rushing back to their quarters, Asa reached back and grabbed Manfred's sleeve so as not to get separated.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Manfred.

"UNHAND ME!" squealed Emma Tolly, smacking at the hand that clutched her blouse in the wrong spot. Asa yelped a "SORRY!" and let go instantly. She walked off faster than one could run.

The tide of children stranded Asa in the middle of the hallway, looking around. He mumbled, "Dear God…" and headed to the purple coat room to collect his Pre-Algebra homework. It was going to take him all night the way it was, but Manfred had promised to help him, so it might go faster.

Manfred was in no state to help him when he arrived at the King's Room. Terribly distracted, Manfred kept staring at the portrait of the Red King, around at everyone else, swinging his feet. Asa tapped his hand softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just can't focus."

"I told you you should cut down on coffee…"

"Right, right. I'll stop drinking ten cups a day." But he fidgeted the whole two hours they were there. Asa, and the rest of the endowed, found this extremely irritating.

They all left when the bell chimed, and Manfred jumped up from his seat. Asa held his arm. "How about tomorrow, no caffeine, let it all drain out of your system."

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Bedtime."

"Yeah. Just don't run."

:P

He smacked Manfred's hand. "No caffeine today, remember?" Manfred gave Asa a dark look and stepped away from the coffee brewer. "Come on… just go a day without… you can have a cup tomorrow."

"Just one?!" Manfred whined. Asa gave him a sharp look.

"Yes. And not before bed, or with dinner." Dinner was spent with an irritated tension between the two, one was from lack of coffee, and the other was from lack of attention. Manfred let his black gaze wander from child to child, watching Zelda drain her cup of coffee and Beth, her tea, Charlie…Charlie. Since when had he been thinking of him by first name only?

Bone, Bone… the kid was no friend of his. Marked an enemy. Not Charlie . Just Bone.

Asa threw a seasoned glare in Manfred's direction but the ebony-haired boy paid no attention…he was staring at someone else…

:P

End Chapter 1.

:P

YAY. I like where this is going. You may not, but I do. HAHAHA. Reviews? (shakes a tin)


	2. Discovery

Cheaters: Chapter 2

By Suchan deFamine

a

Notes before we begin: Since FFN's bio updating thing has been frucked up, I'm designing an alternative website for it. It may not be updated wholly and completely for a while, but I'm working on it, don't worry.

This will include the fics I've currently got posted, plots in the works, my actual little bio bit, and related links. I will also be marking the updates of the fics I am currently working on.

Please go to : for the new bio. Thank you.

Monsieur, the ballet—now.

Silver: What she means is, the story. No ballet, that would be against non-camp fic rules. (takes the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack away from Suchan)

Suchan: ;.; Awwww……poo.

:P

"Disperse!" Asa waited behind while Manfred finished up his water.

"Manfred… it's not poison."

"But it's not coffee either," the dark boy grumbled.

"You're impossible!" shouted Asa, throwing his arms up. Manfred left a half-full glass of water on his tray.

"Come on, homework." He linked elbows with Asa and nearly bounced out of the cafeteria. Asa yanked him back to stop him skipping.

He stared at Manfred's eyes suspiciously. "You didn't have coffee, did you?" Manfred shook his head, no. "Crack?"

Manfred frowned at him. "You know I'm against drugs, dearest." He kissed Asa lightly, and turned to walk toward the King's Room. Asa stopped him.

"What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

Asa frowned. "Like, yesterday you were all pissed off because you can't have coffee and now you're all happy. You're not sneaking any, are you?"

"I told you, no. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're acting unbelievable." Asa began to walk away, stopped, turned back to Manfred. "I'm sorry. You're just not acting like yourself, and I'm worried." He threw a sorrowful glance at the floor, and walked away again.

Manfred stared after him. 'You should be worried. I don't think I'm myself.'

:P

The two hours required to do homework seemed like four. Asa sat in complete silence, barely thinking about mathematics. _It's not like him to be so happy without any coffee. Actually, it's not really normal for him to be happy, period. There's something going on… I'd better find out what it is._

:P

Manfred was wandering the corridors, wondering what to do. He stopped by a window nearest the dormitories where the younger boys stayed. It was the window he and Asa had silently shared a pensive night, staring at the stars…

"Manfred?" Manfred turned around to find, not Asa, but Charlie, looking at him questioningly. "What're you doing down here?"

Manfred shrugged. "Needed a change of pace, I guess. Don't think I've ever been down here, even…" He trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the wide grey eyes, the fullness of the boy's lips…

"Er…Manfred? I'm going to leave now or I'll be late for class."

Manfred shook himself. "Right, hurry. I don't like handing out detentions in the morning." Charlie rushed off, feeling slightly unnerved.

"Honest to God, Manfred Bloor, what are you doing up here? I was calling your name everywhere!" he turned around and found a red-faced, panting Asa glaring at him. "Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

And, as they hurried down the stairs, "Although, I wouldn't mind a detention." Asa smiled mischievously at him.

Manfred shrugged, but smiled. "Any more detentions and your parents are gonna get kind of suspicious…"

:P

Straightening his purple cloak, Asa Pike loped up to Manfred's door, knocked. No response. Frowning, he knocked again, louder.

"I don't understand." Asa's wolfy ears pricked up.

"You never do, do you?" a familiar voice sighed.

Worrying, Asa began to follow the voices. "Now, wait a minute…"

"What's wrong?"

"This! You!"

"Are you…scared?"

The first voice snorted. Asa stepped out onto a balcony. "Of course not." He leaned over to look just in time to see Manfred, hand caressing another face, lean in for a kiss.

Knuckles were stuffed in his mouth to keep from crying out. The wind had been brutally knocked from his lungs. And that, that…_ugh!_ Of all people to cheat on him with!

Choked with anger and anguish, Asa fled, running with all his might down to the dining hall. Another prefect, Justin Moore, called out to him about not running in the halls, but Asa didn't slow down until he reached the door to the dining hall.

He grabbed a tray, a meager dinner, and sat at a table behind the tallest girl he could find. _I can't believe him…_ Asa furiously stabbed at his food. _That bastard. He'll get his._

:P

Charlie Bone opened his eyes, blinked nervously. "I…I should go…" He backed away quickly and headed for the dining hall.

:P

End Chapter.

:P


	3. Loss

Chapter 3.

Notes: Ohhhh...poor, poor Asa. Yes. (evil grin) OH. And if anyone read the interviews thing, let me know if you want me to post the sequel.

Thanks to:

Finnigan Irish: Asa appreciates the hug since he's not getting any love from Manfred. (Manfred's sulking in his corner.) Olivia/Fido? ...hmmm...maybe. It's alright. It's been a while since I've done anythin' but slash.

Mark of CTown: HAHAHA. I should have thought about that before. Maybe I should make him have a mishap where his hypnotism is disabled for a while... oh. And I'm also doing a sequel. YAY!

Chaos: (gives her an Asa plushie) Don't worry so much, you don't want grey hairs, do you?

-----

**NOTES: This will be my very last story on FFN. From then on, I'm moving to my own site, where I will be displaying my fanfiction, and whoever else wants to post theirs there.**

Go here, but take out the spaces:h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / l i k e a w h o a (underscore) o k a y

Anyway, that said, let's start the angst machine, shall we?

Avast, ye scaliwags!

:P

Manfred watched him leave, then shook his head, made for the dining hall. He had forgotten Asa was going to go with him that night.

At the end of the food line, Manfred looked around the purple tables and looked for his ginger haired lover. He wasn't there…Beth Strong looked up at him, frowned, and pointed over her shoulder. Manfred nodded, and strolled over to the table behind her.

"Hey, Asa." The boy didn't respond. His face was red, eyes full of tears, and he looked murderous. "You okay?"

There was silence between them for a few minutes as Asa refused to talk to him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" hissed Asa, staring violently at his uneaten food.

"No, you look pissed."

"And you wonder why that is." Asa continued to stare daggers at the cabbage.

"You don't think that I…"

"Yes, I do. I saw you." The wolfish eyes turned to him with a scalding rage building within.

"Saw me…what?" Manfred's eyes darted nervously around Asa's face. His eyes narrowed.

"Saw you kissing Charlie Bone, that's what I saw you do, Manfred Bloor." Asa stood up, chair knocked backwards. "And don't give me that it-was-an-accident or he-made-me-do-it shit. I saw the whole fucking thing. And now, aren't you proud, you've lost both of us."

Manfred gave the cold, closed face an innocently confused glance. "What do you mean, lost both of you?"

"What do you THINK I mean?! Quit playing stupid! You've always had everything your way." Asa didn't realize or care that he was shouting now. "Always had everything you wanted, with no regards for someone else. You think I'm some sort of …toy you can pick up and leave lying on the floor when you're bored?" Manfred's mouth opened to say something, but Asa raged on, "No, don't even _think_ of answering that. You have no idea what it is to be forgotten, how it feels to be left behind.

"God. You're the most selfish, spoiled, and uncaring person I have ever met. I have no idea why I fell for you in the first place.

"So," he continued more quietly, stepping backwards, tears spilling out over his delicate lashes, "as far as I'm concerned, this relationship is over." His voice cracked on the last word, but the dining hall was silent as Asa ran out, crying silently.

Manfred glared around at everyone who was staring at him.

"Go back to your dinner! Quit gawking!"

Hurriedly, the faces returned to the plates and quiet conversations resumed.

Unable to take the disapproving stare of his father, Manfred took up his tray and left for the solitude and silence of his room in the tower.

:P

Charlie Bone sat on his narrow bed, half-listening to Fidelio's recount of the comedy of errors that had happened during his music lesson. Only one voice rang out with laughter, and slowed.

"Are you okay, Charlie?"

Charlie couldn't bring himself to look at his friend. "No."

"If you're worried about Asa, he'll get over it."

Charlie shook his head and buried himself under the covers. "I've got a feeling he won't…"

Fidelio gave him a sympathetic glance and pulled back the covers on his own bed. "Well, good night, Charlie. Sleep well."

"G'night."

Fidelio sighed silently to himself. He could guess what had happened, but hated to see Charlie so depressed. "It'll be alright," he whispered.

:P

End Chapter

:P

….ooooo. Review, crackas.


	4. Departure

Chapter 4: Departure

Thanks, as always, to Finnigan Irish and Mark of CTown, evil teddy bear 408, and chaos-fyre-elf31. Love you guys.

Finnigan: So... I revamped the site. How's it looking? Sequel? Of COURSE there's going to be a sequel! Just not on FFN.

It'll be on the geocities thing.I'm now off to go find a regular guestbook. There's a fanfic posted! YAY! Ellen is writing a Beyblade fic. I think it's pretty good. Go read it! Now!

o.o;

...er. After you read this, of course. And review. Reviews are always a good thing.

:P

"What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"Didn't I ask to be left alone?"

Manfred ignored this. "Leaving for where? When?"

The clothes and books were pulled out of the drawers quickly, stuffed haphazardly in the large brown suitcase. And finally, Asa stopped. His gaze never left the picture frame he was holding.

Quietly, almost not wanting to be heard, he replied, "Tonight. For a place where you can't follow. I don't want to be hurt again. You can't stop me, so it might be better if you left right now."

Manfred's shoulders dropped. "I'm sc…sor…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Sure, and I'm the abominable snowman." Asa closed the suitcase and locked it. He pushed past Manfred for the door, where he stopped. The picture frame was still in his hand.

With a glare, he flung the photo across the room, where it hit the stone wall and the glass plate shattered, shards raining down onto the floor. Asa left.

Manfred closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Asa…but Charlie…he wanted to know if he really was feeling anything for him. There was nothing substantial there…but Charlie was scared off now anyway, so it honestly didn't matter.

He walked towards the wall and picked up the photo, ripped in half from the broken glass. It had been a picture of him and Asa…but the tear went right between them.

Asa had been right: Manfred had lost both of them.

:P

Manfred watched him walk to the door, suitcase in hand, cleaned tweed cap at a gorgeous angle on his head.

"Asa…"

The red head turned around and stared at him. The yellow eyes glinted like steel blades. "There's nothing left to say to you. Good_-bye..._ Manfred."

The wind that swept around Asa's ankles as he stepped out of Bloor's for the last time also swept what was left of Manfred's life out with him.

Plink! A single, salty drop of water fell to the floor.

Manfred stared at it; as he did, more droplets joined it. He wasn't crying only because the best thing that had ever happened to him just walked out…the tears were flowing now, streaming, really, because Manfred knew, in his heart, he had brought this upon himself.

He couldn't forgive that.

:P

End Chapter.

:P

Mnyeh. I knew it was short. Sorries. Review anyway, pleases. Reviewers get cookies, you know that, right?


	5. I'll Be Here

Chapter 5: I'll Be Here

Notes before we get started: YAY! Two chapters in a single upload! I'm just happy because I had spaghetti for dinner, and I'm putting off studying for my Religion test tomorrow. X.x; Anyway, enjoy.

:P

_This is weird, _Asa decided, _not wearing a cape._ It was less of a bother.

"Everyone?" The excitable, slightly pudgy balding man clapped his hands. "Everyone, we've got a new student today! Asa Pike, please stand up!"

Asa did as he was told and smiled weakly at everyone staring at him.

"We don't have to sing the welcome song, do we?" one of the kids whined.

The yellow eyes widened slightly in worry. Mr. Plank saw this and laughed heartily. "No, not unless Mr. Pike wishes it."

"You guys don't have to sing…really. Please don't." People chuckled, including Mr. Plank, who motioned for him to sit down.

"But, welcome to the class, Asa. I'm sure everyone will try to make you feel at home." Asa stared at his notebook, nodded slightly. _Thanks. I'll need it._

:P

The bell rang. Students threw their stuff in their bags and hurried out the door. Asa packed his books more slowly and shuffled out. "See you tomorrow," Mr. Plank called cheerfully.

"Bye." He searched his pockets for the piece of paper that held his locker number and combination. It wasn't there. Asa began to panic.

"Lookin'…for this?" A boy popped up in front of him, holding the paper with a smirk. Asa gave him a wary glance and reached for the paper.

"Yes…" The guy let him take it, and offered a hand.

"The name's Dale, professional pick-pocket." He struck a pose. "But you may call me Dale." His smile showed off two dimples in his cheeks, and the sapphire eyes sparkled. Asa smiled back at him, for the first time in a week.

"I'm Asa."

"Yeah, I know. Cool name. You're in first English, right? With Plank?"

"Yes."

"Me too. We're locker buddies, you know."

Asa chuckled. "Locker buddies with a professional pick pocket…"

"I'm not gonna steal anything…they made me sign a legal document." Dale held two fingers up, crossed.

"Well, alright, show me where it is."

"The paper?"

"No…the locker."

"Alrighty-ro!" Dale grabbed his arm and swerved through the crowd like a fish through a river. He stopped abruptly before a box in the blue hallway. He gestured to the box."Locker forty-six, Hallway Blue, Wilmington High, this is Asa, Asa...your locker."

As the hallway became less and less crowded with people rushing off to classes, Dale became quieter and watched Asa deposit a few books in the empty bottom half of the locker. He stared out the door about ten lockers away, watching the sun fry the green grass to a well-done, crunchy brown.

Asa slammed it shut, but it didn't completely close. "Ya gotta bump it with your hip." Asa did so. It shut. The wolf boy hitched up the strap of his backpack and stared down the hallway.

"Where's Smith's chem room?"

"Looks like we got the same schedules!" Dale smiled and nodded towards the green hallway. "I'll show you. C'mon." He started towards the chemistry room, but stopped.

Asa stared desolately at him. Only one other person had helped him find classrooms before, and that was so long ago…

"Hey…what's wrong?" Asa shook his head, tried to suck back in the tears that had been forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm coming."

"Ever had to change schools before?"

"Only once...like seven years ago..." Dale gave him a sympathetic look.

"Killer. You'll get used to it, though. I'll be here." He gave Asa a smile. "I'll help you out."

:P

End Chapter.

:P

oO; No! No! Not a triangle, heaven forbid! Jeebles cripes alive.


	6. X

Cheaters: Chapter 6

:P

NOTES: Thanks, guys, for continuing to read this. Spirit-boosting, in a word. :HUGS:

Finnigan irish, did you take the spaces out? Type in http:and then www. And then and then a back slash and then likeawhoa (underscore) okay

It should be working, I just updated again this morning.

:P

Anyway! On to other problems!

Chapter 6: X

:P

"He's got yellow eyes…"

"Yeah, kinda like a wolf."

"Sure they're not contacts?"

"Who knows?"

"He's sooo cute!"

"Shut up, Marina. You've already got a boyfriend."

There was a pause in conversation as Asa's eyes flitted over their table, looking helpless, holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey, Dale! Over here!" Dale nudged the new kid and motioned him toward the table. They sat down.

"Hey… you're in my second period Chem class," one of the girls concluded. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in ringlets. "I'm Valentina."

Asa smiled slightly at her.

"Who're you?"

"Asa."

Another boy, whose name was Ross, munched a potato crisp thoughtfully. "My cousin's dog is named Asa…"

Asa opened his lunch with a sarcastic smile. "Gee, thanks."

"So where'd you come from?" Asa blinked at the girl who had introduced herself as Valentina. She was staring at him intently with big brown eyes.

After an uncomfortable eternity of deciding whether or not to lie, he said, "Bloor's."

"The Academy?"

"Hey, are you one of those…special people?"

Questions bombarded him from every side. Asa looked to Dale for help. "QUIET!"

"Thanks." Dale smiled. "Alright. I was sent to Bloor's because I am endowed, but it didn't work out so I transferred here."

"Dude… what do you do?"

Asa raised an eyebrow at Ross. "You really want to know?" Ross thought this over, munching a second bag of crisps.

"Yeah. Kinda curious."

Asa sat back in his seat and watched the half-eaten sandwich Mrs. Pike had packed for him. "Well…they call it shape-shifting."

"Wow, you can like, turn into stuff?" The wide-eyed blonde girl at the end popped her gum.

"Not anything…just after dark."

"What after dark?"

"It's like the werewolf thing, alright?"

They sat in thoughtfulsilence for a while.

"You get a nickname," said the boy who hadn't spoken. He shook his black hair out of his eyes. "You know X-Men, right? Wolverine." He smirked. "That's you. X."

Everyone stared at him for a minute.

"Trust the gaming sci-fi freak," muttered Marina.

Dale nudged Asa, who hadn't said anything. Asa pointed at his full mouth. He swallowed. Set his sandwich down. "Sure."

Ross gave him a weird look. "You're trusting him with a nickname on the spot?"

"Can't I?"

Dale, Valentina, and Marina shrugged it off. Ross went right on eating his crisps.

Asa rolled up the plastic wrap into a ball and stuck it inside the paper bag, which he also rolled into a ball. Stress relief. At last. "I think it's fine. Thank you…" He gave the black-haired boy a significant look.

"Koji." He raised an eyebrow. "Of Japan. Not exchange, here to stay." His tray was empty, but the look in his eyes was ravenous.

Wary, Asa nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Koji of Japan."

:P

End Chapter.

:P

Hmmmm….YES! A TRIANGLE……9.9; …WITH FOUR SIDES! (holds up a drawing of a rectangle!)

Silver-.- Dear God, what an embarrassment. Review for this poor, helpless soul…pretty please.


	7. A Man, A Plan, A Car, Wilmington!

Cheaters: Chapter 7

:P

NOTES: Thank yous to any and all who reviewed! Sorry this took so long, but I've had so much else to do. (grumbledamngeometryhomeworkgrumble) So.

To Liz: Yes! A Love-rectangle! …lol. Anyway, yes, you may put this on your C2. And, also, any other Charlie Bone fics of mine you see fit to be there. But keep in mind, I've only got like, five and this is my last one for fanfiction net.

ANOTHER NOTE: When this story is complete, I think…three more chapters, I'll be completely moved to my other site. I'm also revamping that was killing him.

Damnit.

:P

"Manfred…" A knock. "Manfred, will you wake up?"

Manfred quietly pulled the covers over his head and waited, glaring into the blanket.

"Manfred…oh, alright. Just…happy birthday. Cook made you a special breakfast. If you'd quit pouting and join us for once." Heavy footsteps sounded away from the door and faded.

Manfred kicked off the covers. "What's the point of getting up?" he muttered to himself as he dressed and trudged down the stairs. To his gwas killing him.

Damnit.

:P

"Manfred…" A knock. "Manfred, will you wake up?"

Manfred quietly pulled the covers over his head and waited, glaring into the blanket.

"Manfred…oh, alright. Just…happy birthday. Cook made you a special breakfast. If you'd quit pouting and join us for once." Heavy footsteps sounded away from the door and faded.

Manfred kicked off the covers. "What's the point of getting up?" he muttered to himself as he dressed and trudged down the stairs. To his great surprise, his mother was sitting at the table, looking pale and ..almost happy. She gave a faint smile when he walked in.

He returned it with one just as faint. A stack of flapjacks was set before him. He stared at them. "Thanks."

Cook was impressed. "You're very welcome, Manfred." She trotted off to the kitchens and the Bloors were left to their breakfast.

"Seventeen years. It only seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms…only a darling baby…" Dorothy Bloor stared fondly at the remains of her pancakes, reminiscing.

"Which reminds me. Since you'll be attending St. Peregrine's next year, and as the place is quite a distance off…" Dr. Bloor set his napkin on the table and stood up. He strode to the doors; Mrs. Bloor followed and whispered, "Come."

They stopped before a door. "Now, mind you," Dr. Bloor began, "You probably won't be receiving many gifts after this…" Mrs. Bloor tapped his shoulder and he cleared his throat.

Dr. Bloor pushed open the door, and Manfred, feeling apprehensive, followed his parents out to the back driveway which led to a country road.

He stopped.

In the lane sat the most beautiful machine he'd ever seen. Sleek and shiny, full of promise, it sat there, waiting, black plating boasting a sparkling finish. For a while, Manfred couldn't find his tongue.

He choked on his breath, coughed.

"Wow. You sure you got the right driveway?"

Mrs. Bloor smiled. "Quite sure. But remember…"

"I know, I'm paying insurance." He stood there, facing them, not sure what to do. It had been years since he'd last hugged his mother…who could remember if he'd ever hugged his father? Well, maybe a slight bend wouldn't hurt.

Dorothy's eyes popped wide open. A warm smile lit her face. "You're welcome." Dr. Bloor tried to smile…

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"We'll leave you two alone…" Mrs. Bloor grasped her husband's arm and led him back into the Academy.

Manfred dared not touch the exterior, but his fingers strayed to the welcoming silver handle. Suppressing an excited smile, he opened the door and sat down. Inhaling the scent of the brand-new dark red leather interior was exhilarating.

"Oh, wow." His father had more than likely ruptured his wallet for this beauty… the demonic device was luring him in. The keys were already in the ignition.

No. His hand stopped, halfway to the dangling, entrancing key. Not today. He couldn't.

_I need to formulate first._

:P

End Chapter.

:P

MUAHAHAHA. I want a car. Or at least a motorbike. Jeebles cripes alive. So…What are ye thinking? That there purple button is yer friend. Yes, thank ye.

Jeez… no more Pirates of the Caribbean for me…


	8. Running Away

Cheaters: Chapter 8

:P

NOTES: I've decided just to up everything here so I can dedicate my time to getting the Realm fully functional. After Lent is over, anyway, I'll be able to work on it full time over spring break.

Ellen must be incredibly pissed at me now. Anyway, enjoy this story. If you can't get to the site or would like to flame me for not being here anymore, send me an email or review. Toodles.

:P

Chapter 8: Running Away

:P

Suchan: Okay, so the scene cuts in to show a dark car interior, two deathly pale hands on the wheel… And then! We pan around and show Manfred's worried face as he's trying desperately to back down a hill onto the main road! And then, Zach, you come in with this killer face-melting guitar solo, like DENENENENENUHNUH!—

Silver: …you do realize this is written, not a film? And in Children of the Red King, not School of Rock.

Suchan: o.o; Oh. Of course.

Silver: To prevent this from happening again…

Suchan: …oh, God… (waits, sweating, horrified, for her sentence)

Silver: No more School of Rock for you.

Suchan: (wails) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (throws a tantrum)

Silver: o.oU …uh… I was …kidding?

(The tantrum rages!)

Marik: (stows Silver away in a closet where the rest of the muses are hiding from Suchan's rage with the stolen SoR DVD) o.O; You really shouldn't have done that.

Suchan-how can you kick me out, of what is MIIIIIIIINE! (goes into a crazy air guitar solo)

Muses: (quiver in fear)

Manfred: (kicks the DVD out from under the closet door) -.x;;

Suchan: SOR! (huggles it fondly)

(Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.)

Silver: So, after that crazy mishap, we now bring you…

:P

The real start of Chapter Eight.

:P

Kids of all sizes rushed out of the classrooms after sixth bell, hurrying to their lockers so they could hurry back to the classroom and wait out the rest of the day. As it was Monday, and school let out for the summer on Wednesday, everyone was eager for the half-week to come to a close.

Asa Pike threw his geometry notes in his backpack and began to slam the locker door. He stopped. Through the milling students, he saw clearly through the door a sleek, black car pull up.

And the person who stepped out of it was the one human being he never had wanted to see again.

:P

Manfred strolled up the sidewalk to the main entrance of Wilmington High School, trying to plan out his lines. The secretary asked him if he could wait until school was over, in fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes?" He was about to chew her out, but thought it might be best to be on their good side if he ever wanted to see Asa again in his pitiful life. "Okay."

He sat in the office and looked around at all the notices tacked up on the bulletin board, some school band having a concert, someone had lost a pre-cal book that had to be returned before he could graduate, etc… The final bell barrelled its way into Manfred's thoughts.

"Please remember, you need to clean out your lockers before Wednesday. Would Evan Brown, Halie Moon, and Asa Pike please come to the office. Have a good night." The PA clicked off and a roar in the halls grew like a flood rushing towards them.

The secretary was unfazed. She smiled at him. "Are you a relative?"

"Nuh…just a …friend." _Technically, incredibly distantly related. Like, two-hundredth cousins five times removed and crap like so. So far distant we're not even really related anymore._ Evan and Halie walked in, collected what they were there for, and left, with a satisfied once-over from the girl.

Ew.

Manfred waited for a few more minutes. "Maybe he didn't hear the announcement." He shrugged. "I guess I'll go call his cell." _He heard…knows I'm here, doesn't want to talk to me._

_Well, fine. Then I will talk to you. I'm just worried…if you're still blinded by anger, how will you see that I'm so sorry for what I've done? _

Manfred pushed the unfriendly doubts from his mind as he stared down into the blue hallway, where one sophomore was still cleaning out his locker.

:P

Asa cringed as he heard the footsteps in the empty hall. He slammed the door shut and nudged it into place with his hip, and prepared to flee. "Asa!"

He ran.

:P

Manfred watched him go for a second and ran after him. "Asa, wait!"

_No, no, no…I can't talk to him. I can't dig up what I've been trying so hard to bury…_

'I understand he doesn't want to talk to me, but I need to tell him…'

_I don't want to hear what he has to say, he'll lie again, I'll only end up getting hurt again…_

'We have to clear this up, I don't want him to hurt anymore…'

Asa whirled around as a strong hand grabbed onto his forearm.

_'No.'_

:P

End Chapter.

:P

…… comments?


	9. Si, si, nel mio penare!

Chapter 9: Sí, sí, nel mio penare!

They stared at each other for a moment, all thoughts reeling away into the blankness of confusion. Finally—

"What," Asa seethed, "do you want!"

"I want to talk to you." Manfred tried not to avoid his eyes.

"Alright, go ahead, lie—sorry, talk, to me, then."

Manfred closed his eyes exasperatedly. "I'm not going to lie to you."

"Oh, why not?" Asa shook out of his grasp and glared at him. "Why ruin a perfect run? Do you even _realize_ how much you hurt me?" Asa's sharp eyes were shining wet. "No, you probably didn't," he answered himself, running on as Manfred opened his mouth. "Now you're upset I'm not with you, is that right?"

Manfred said nothing.

Asa stared off at the parking lot, mid-afternoon sun cooking the cars left out all day. "Well, you know what?" said Asa quietly, "You broke a _promise_, too. That day we promised ourselves to each other. You remember that, don't you? You should."

Manfred nodded, but Asa wasn't paying attention.

"And then you were just _overcome_ by these _feelings_… and you blew it." Asa blinked at him sarcastically with full, lustrous lashes. "You were being a complete dick." Manfred's eyebrows furrowed at this new attack, but he still remained silent. "You had absolutely no regards for me.

"How do you think I felt? Standing there, watching the man who had promised himself to me, kissing another boy? And a complete idiot with no sex appeal at all, to boot!"

Manfred bit his tongue.

"And you're standing there with nothing in your defense. What exactly are you here for, Manfred Bloor? Just tell me, so I can forget you and get on with my life."

"I already told you," Manfred began sincerely, "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry, and I still am. I'm sorry you're still hurting over this. I don't know what to do or say that would make it right."

He was kneeling at Asa's feet now, begging. "And if you sincerely want me to go now, I'll go. I'll never bother you again."

There was no response.

:P

End Chapter.

:P


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue Sorta Last Chapter Thing

:P

Manfred looked up as something wet fell onto his head. "Asa…" The red-haired boy was standing hunched over, hand over his mouth, sobbing gently, tears flowing freely from his pained yellow eyes.

Both hearts lay out in the open, torn and bleeding. The air settled around them, waiting silently. There was not a sound, save for the snuffling that escaped Asa.

Manfred stood up, silently. There was only a moment before Asa threw himself back into Manfred's arms, sniffling pitifully. "I'm sorry I acted so violently."

"You're not allowed to apologise because it's all my fault. Now, stop." Manfred took Asa's chin in his hand and forced him to look up. "What's the sitch?"

Asa gave a watery smile and whispered, "I forgive you…on the condition this never happens again."

"You got a deal," Manfred mumbled, lips finding a familiar, welcoming place on Asa's.

Dale returned with a bottle of fruit punch. The strangest sight met him as he turned the corner… the world went black as he fainted in shock.

And the couple, reunited, took no notice. They were busy at the moment…

_fin._

:P

Comments? leave em here: http :www . geocities . com / likeawhoa(underscore)okay

take out the spaces, though. Thanks for reading this, guys. I'm off! (whooshes away)


End file.
